LOTR 4 the dream
by faille
Summary: its after number 3 and well not much more to say except smeagel!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Of course I'm gonna write something on LOTR. Everyone loves it, and this is what takes place after number three once Frodo takes off on the ship. I hope you like it, and I might spell some of the names wrong cause I'm lazy and dont feel like looking them up...  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
Frodo arrives at the island he will be staying at for a while, and it has been one week since he left. He is having a sleepless night, and when he finally falls asleep it isn't pleasant.  
  
"Precious... My precious... I finally have my precious... All mine... My precious.... Me Smeagal, my precious... it's all mine again!! My pure, loving precious oh precious."  
  
"Uhhh..." Frodo gasps as he sits up in his tent. Sweat falling down his face, he stares around the room... thinking.   
  
Then shortly after he falls asleep only to have another dream, or shall we say... nightmare.  
  
"Precious... my precious... I will get them back... All of them... All of those smelly hobbits. Those dirty hobbits keeping me from my precious... And you, my precious, will help me track down the remaining bit of them. Pippin and Merry are already in my cages precious... I can't wait to catch that dirty... dirty, dirty, dirty hobbit Frodo and his fat hobbit friend Sam... They will pay... They will all pay!!!!"  
  
This time when Frodo awakens he cannot go back to sleep, and he wakes up Gandalf.  
  
"Yes Frodo." Gandalf angrily says, as he hates to be awoken.   
  
"We gotta go, Lord." Frodo says, "I think something bad has happened to Merry and Pippin."  
  
"What?" Gandalf says. "Why do you think this?"  
  
"Well... you might call me crazy, but it's a dream... a dream I've been having... And the person I think is doing this is.... is Smeagal.  
  
"Shmegal? Are you crazy, Frodo? You burnt him... You watched him burn in front of you. He's gone, Frodo... as much gone as the ring."  
  
"That's another thing, Gandalf." Frodo says. "In my dream... he had the ring. Trust me on this, Gandalf. Treat me like I'm crazy... do whatever you want, but we must go... and if we leave now we can get there by noon tommorow."  
  
Gandalf gets up and gets ready to go. They pull up the tent and hobble to the boat. They put everything in it and all of a sudden Frodo grabs his head.  
  
"What is it, Frodo" Gandalf asks.  
  
"Nothing." Frodo says, "Nothing..." 


	2. merry and pippin are ok?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the send chapter, and right now, I'm planning on making this anywhere from four to five chapters. I'm really not sure, since I don't know how long I'm going to make the story, but this chapter will be longer then the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Merry and Pippin Are Okay?!  
  
  
  
"Well, Frodo and I are almost there..."  
  
"I hope the dreams aren't true, I hope they're alright..."  
  
"Yes, I do too, Gandalf, I do too... Gandalf.... what's that light in the distance?"  
  
"I don't know Frodo," Gandalf pleads.   
  
"Who would be out this early in the morning? It's three past midnight!" Frodo says.   
  
"I don't know, but I think we'd better avoid him, we don't want any trouble."  
  
"There heading straight for us," Frodo says.   
  
  
  
The boat came right at them, and then slapped its breaks on at the last moment, a wave engulfed Frodo's boat. When the wave clears Frodo and Gandalf noticed that it was Legolas.   
  
  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo screamed, "you scared me half to death!"   
  
"Sorry," Legolas said, "I didn't mean to scare you, I didn't know who you were either."   
  
"That's strange," Frodo said, "my name is written on the side of the boat..."   
  
"Oh..." Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Gandalf asked, "are Pippin and Merry okay?"   
  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" asked Legolas.   
  
"Haha, no reason." Frodo said in embarrassment. As they pull up on land, Frodo saw Sam. His back was towards Frodo, so he didn't realize that Frodo was there. "Sam." Frodo said, and Sam turned around and his eyes bugged out as he realized it was Frodo.   
  
"Frodo, you're home!"  
  
  
  
It was later that night, and Sam and Frodo were in the same room sleeping.   
  
"Frodo, my wife and I broke up, that's why she isn't here."   
  
"Why?" Frodo asked.   
  
"Well, she said I was fat,"   
  
"Oh, Sam, don't worry about what that girl said, you're not fat."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam said.   
  
"So Sam says you're gonna stay here... this is going to be your new home!"  
  
"Yup, Sam, that's the plan, Sam, that's the plan."  
  
  
  
Frodo was almost asleep when he heard Sam snore. Then, out of nowhere, Frodo's head started hurting extremely. He started to scream and it woke up Sam, as it hurts something runs through his mind, and he see's Merry and Pippin in a cage. He jumped out of bed and ran to Pippin and Merry's room. They were not in there, and he screamed.   
  
Gandalf, Sam, and Legolas came running to where Merry was sleeping, and they find a note. It said;   
  
'Precious, my Precious, I will get you Hobbits back, all of you, all of you smelly Hobbits. You dirty Hobbits, keeping me from my Precious, and you my Precious, will help me track down the remaining bit of you Hobbits. Pippin and Merry are already in my cages, Precious, I can't wait to catch that dirty... dirty-dirty dirty!, Hobbit, Frodo and his fat Hobbit friend, Sam. They will pay, you will all pay 


End file.
